Pokémon Black and White (My Version)
by UltraBlueTornado
Summary: 5 years ago, Ash started his Pokémon journey and now he is in Unova with his friends, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey. May, Max, Dawn and more.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Five years ago, a young man named Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto started his Pokémon journey. Although he had been on his journey for a long time, he still has yet to fullfill his goal of being the very best like no one ever was. Throughout his journey he had made many friends along the way, but he also had a best friend, which was his first pokémon, a pikachu.**

** He and his pikachu have traveled through four regions together, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh in that order. After he finished his adventure through Sinnoh, he went home to Kanto and took a break, but it looks like he has taken a longer break than he had expected, and now he is ready to continue his journey and head for another region he had not traveled through yet.**

** When will he be heading to the new region, you ask? Today of course. Ash and Pikachu will be on their way right now!**


	2. Episode 1

After saying goodbye to his mother, Ash and Pikachu are now on a cruise ship on their way to the next region.

"Ready for our next adventure Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pika!" Pikachu replied nodding his head

An hour had gone by and they still have not arrived at the region yet, Ash is getting very excited about it, but he is also getting impatient.

"I just want to get to the region now!" Ash whined

Just then Ash and Pikachu heard their names being called from the loud speaker.

"Ash Ketchum," said the voice "report to the phone room immediately, someone needs to talk to you."

"I wonder who that could be." Ash said

Ash and Pikachu went to answer the call. They answered it and the screen turned on and they saw Professor Oak.

"Well hello there," said Professor Oak "it's good to see you Ash, and you too Pikachu"

"Pika" Pikachu replied

"Hi," Ash said "what do you want to see me for?"

"First off you probably have no idea where you are going" Professor Oak said

"No way," Ash replied "of course I know where I'm going, I'm going to uh..., I admit it, I don't know"

"Not to worry, I know exactly where you are going" said Professor Oak

"Where am I going professor?" Ash asked

"You are going to a region known as Unova" Professor Oak replied

"Unova?" Ash said

"Pika?" Pikachu said

"Yes," Professor Oak said "I also called you for two other reasons, first off I would like to tell you happy birthday, I hope you have a great fifteenth"

"Thank you," Ash said "I have been so excited about going to Unova, that I forgot today was my birthday"

"Well that's okay," Professor Oak laughed "now there is one more thing I need to tell you, when you arrive in Unova, you be at this town known as Nuvema, when you get there, go to a house with the number 2759 on it, that is the address"

"I hope I can remember that." Ash said

"Don't worry," said Professor Oak "I figured you would say that, so let me tell you an easy way to remember, it is the only house in that town with a square shaped roof."

"Now that is much easier to remember, thanks professor:" Ash said

"When you get to that house there is a surprise waiting for you, I'll talk to you later on after you arrive, but enjoy your surprise first." Professor Oak said "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Ash replied

Ash and Professor Oak both hung up. Just then a voice from the loudspeaker was heard again.

"Attention this is your captain speaking" the voice said "we will be arriving shortly."

"Alright, I can't wait," Ash said "it's almost time for me to catch some new pokémon, are you ready Pikachu"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly

About ten minutes later they had finally arrived in Nuvema Town, Unova. Ash started to get excited, but then he remembered that he needed to go to the house that Professor Oak told him about.

"Okay Pikachu, lets go to the house," Ash said "I think the address is 2759, am I right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Hey, I acctually remembered it," Ash laughed "alright Pikachu, lets go"

Ash and Pikachu found the house and Ash opened the door, the lights were out and the room was pitch black.

"Hey, who turned out the light" Ash said

Ash started looking for the light switch so the could turn on the lights, but he couldn't find it.

"Oh, I give up" Ash whined "I can't find it, I guess I'm gonna have to start my journey without the surprise"

"Pikachu" Pikachu said sadly

Ash was on his way out, but not only was he not able to find the door, but he also heard several voices that sounded familiar telling him something.

"Oh no you don't" the voices said

Just then the lights turned on and Ash could see what it looked like inside the house. No one was there and Ash and Pikachu were confused, but then out of no where, several people started to appear inside the house and they all came over to him. Ash could not believe what he was seeing. All the people that he previously traveled with were at the house, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn were all there waiting for him.

"Surprise," they all shouted at once "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks you guys" Ash said "you're the best!"

They all handed him presents and then they had some cake and started talking.

"So how've you been Ash?" asked Misty

"Horrible," Ash said "I can't believe I took a five year break from my pokémon journey, how could I have done something like that."

They all laughed.

"It's not funny," Ash said "all Pikachu and I did was eat sleep and watch TV all day, and occasionally my mom made me go outside."

"Have you checked on your other pokémon?" asked Brock

"Yes" Ash said

"Good," Brock said "you better be telling the truth"

"I am," Ash said "so how've you all been?"

"It's been horrible for all of us" said May

"How?" he aked

"We really don't want to talk about it," said Dawn "but since you shared your reason we have to share our reasons now"

"I'll go first," said Misty "everything was going great for me at the Cerulean Gym, and my sisters were starting to give me more respect then they were before, but then the host of a popular fashion show for Pokémon Trainers came by and let my sisters be on his show live around the world for a year, and I was the only who he didn't let be on the show, becuause he didn't think I was good enough for it, so I was stuck at the gym by myself, while my sisters were becoming famous."

"Wow," Ash said "That must have been hard for you"

"Obviously it was," Misty said "and if you turn on the TV right now you might see the fashion show"

"I'll go next" said Brock "I met the most beautiful girl in the world, and she and I started spending time together, I was ready to ask her out on a date, because I was sure she was going to say yes, so I did ask her and she did say yes, but then she broke up with me because she met another person named Brock and she told me she only liked me for my name, and that the other Brock looked better then me, and now she breaks up every Brock for a Brock she likes better."

"That sounds like you everyday" Ash said

"Except for the fact that she didn't reject him" said Max

"True," Ash said

"It looks like I'm up," said Tracey "I was having a great time in Pallet Town working as Professor Oak's assistant, but then he told me we needed to talk. He told me that I don't show much enthusiasm as his assistant and that I was fired. The next day I entered his lab to see that he had a new assistant, a girl named Leaf, who showed more enthusiasm and was even getting paid. I did everything I could to get my job back, but Professor Oak told me I couldn't have it back."

"Wait," said Dawn "so Professor Oak never even paid you."

"I never wanted to get paid" said Tracey

"No wonder you got fired" said Misty

"I guess it's my turn," said May "I was traveling to other regions as a coordinator, because that's what I do best, and then I met a handsome boy who was my age and we started hanging out, then he became my boyfriend, and I was having a great relationship, but then I overheard a conversation between him and his friend, he told him that he was using me to become popular and for no other reason at all, and that he didn't have any feelings for me at all, that broke my heart and so I broke up with him and went home with a broken heart."

"Are you okay May?" asked Dawn

"I am now" said May

"Okay, it looks like I have to go now," said Max "I was finally old enough to start my Pokémon journey and I was so excited, I wanted my starter pokémon to be a Ralts and sure enough it was, I was so happy, and then I saw another Ralts in the wild and it looked like it wanted to join me and my Ralts, so I decided that I need to capture it in a pokéball, I ended up spending all my money on pokéballs just trying to catch a pokémon I already had, and I finally caught it and my dad was mad at me for wasting all my money and he told me I needed to be more responsible, so he wouldn't let me continue my journey."

"I know all about that," said May "but he let you come with me to Unova and now you can start your journey that you wanted to go on five years ago, besides you've already traveled through Hoenn before"

"I know," said Max "but I was still dissappointed"

"I'm the only one that hasn't told their story yet, so I better start," said Dawn "like May, I also met an amazing boy, except we never got togther because he accused me of being a liar, he told me that he liked my blue hair, and he asked me for my natural hair color, so I told him that blue was my natural hair color, but he wouldn't believe me and he told me that was impossible and that I should admit that I just dyed it even though I didn't and that he needs to see my mom so I can prove it, but he said she probably had her hair dyed too, then he said that he was never going to talk to me again, then he started telling all his friends that I'm a liar and no one wanted to hang out with me anymore, because they think that I'm just going to lie about more important things, and now no one in the Sinnoh region that's around my age trusts me anymore."

"I guess we don't really need boys in our lives Dawn" said May

"I don't know," Daawn said "I'm sure theres better boys out there, acctually I know there is."

"You know what guys," said Brock "it sounds like we've all had rough times lately for the last five years, but let's try to have a good time as we travel through Unova together"

"Wait," said Ash "you guys are all coming with me?!"

"We sure are." said Misty

"I can't believe it," said Ash "this is the best birthday ever"

That night Ash and Pikachu were sitting in a chair out in front of the house, thinking about how amazing their journey could be. Just then Dawn walked outside.

"Hi Ash" she said

"Oh, hi Dawn, what's up" Ash repied

"I think someone wants to reuinte with Pikachu" she said as she through her pokéball in the air "come on out Buneary"

"Buuuuh neeaarry" Buneary said coming out of the pokéball

Just then Pikachu and Buneary ran over to each other and hugged

"Piplup also wants to say hello" Dawn said

Piplup walked outside of the house and jumped on Ash and started pecking on his nose.

"Hi Piplup" Ash said "can you get off me now please"

"He missed you" Dawn said "and so did I"

"I missed you too Dawn" Ash said "I missed all of you"

Ash and Dawn entered the house and met up with the rest of the group. The group started to just hang out for the rest of the night and decided to just stay the night and start their journey the next day.


	3. Episode 2

After arriving in Unova and reuniting with his friends, Ash is now ready to start his journey through Unova, and all his friends are coming with him.

"Hey Ash," said Brock "you should go see the professor in this town to get your pokédex updated before you start traveling."

"Wow," Ash said "How come I never thought of that?"

"Because your'e the same Ash that we knew back in Kanto and you always will be." said Misty

"I know I am, but... wait what!" said Ash

"Come on," said Brock "let's just get your pokédex updated"

The group all headed to the Pokémon Laboratory in Nuvema Town to get Ash's pokédex updated. While they were on there way, little did they know, Team Rocket was in their Meowth balloon following them.

"It looks like we have another chance of stealing pokémon from those twerps" said Jessie

"Then we can use them to create our very own parade" said James

"Shut up James," said Jessie "they're not going to be used for a parade, they're for the boss remember"

"Oh yeah, I forgot...," said James "...again"

"How are we going to steal all those pokémon," asked Meowth "when they're are a lot more twerps this time?"

"I can't believe we never thought about that." said Jessie

"Now we lost our chance with donuts." said James

"What does donuts have to with pokémon stealing?!" asked Jessie

"I just wanted to steal donuts too" said James

"We didn't come to steal donuts," said Jessie "we came to steal pokémon"

"We could always steal donuts too Jessie." said Meowh

"Shut up both of you!" shouted Jessie slapping both of them in the face

"Wobbufett!" said Wobbufett coming out of his pokéball out of no where.

"You get back inside." said Jessie having Wobbufett get back inside the pokéball.

Team Rocket flew their balloon into the forest so they wouldn't be noticed by  
>Ash and his friends. Back in Nuvema town, Ash and his friends have arrived at the pokémon laboratory. They went inside to meet the professor and sure enough they did.<p>

"Hello," said the professor "my name is Professor Juniper."

"Hi," said Ash "my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town, Kanto."

"I'm Brock from Pewter City, Kanto." said Brock

"I'm Misty from Cerulean City, Kanto." said Misty

"I'm Tracey Sketchit from the Orange Islands." said Tracey

"I'm May from Petalburg City, Hoenn," said May "and this is my little brother Max"

"Hey," said Max "I don't need you to introduce me, I can do it myself"

"And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh" said Dawn

Professor Juniper shook hands with Ash and all of his friends and showed them around the laboratory.

"How may I help you?" she asked

"I just wanted to get my pokédex updated." Ash said

"Okay, it will only take a minute," said Professor Juniper "just hand me your pokédex and I will update it."

Ash handed Professsor Juniper his pokédex then she inserted it into her computer and the computer updated the pokédex. A minute later the pokédex was done updating, then Professor Juniper disconnected the pokédex from her computer and handed it to Ash.

"Here you go," she said "enjoy your journey."

"Thank you." said Ash

The grouped headed out of the lab and began their journey through Unova. Before Ash went on the cruise ship his mom gave him pokéballs, so he didn't need to buy any. The group was walking together and they ran into a wild pokémon.

"I wonder what that is," said Ash "I better pull out my pokédex and see what it is."

Ash opened his pokédex to see what it is.

"Pidove," said the pokédex "The tiny pigeon pokémon, these Pokémon live in cities, they are accustomed to people and flocks often gather in parks and plazas."

"Alright," said Ash "I'm going to have to capture it, go Pikachu"

"Pika!" Pikachu said

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." said Ash

"Pika!" said Pikachu using thunderbolt.

Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Pidove, but Pidove did not faint. Pidove noticed Pikachu and started flying towards him and was getting ready to use peck.

"Alright Pikachu," said Ash "use quick attack now!"

Pikachu used quick attack against Pidove and making it fall to the ground.

"Alright," said Ash "nows my chance"

Ash threw his Pokéball and Pidove went inside. The ball started shaking then a light appeared. Ash had captured Pidove.

"Yes," shouted Ash "I caught Pidove!"

The group continued walking, then they saw a tall skinny girl with blue eyes and crazy brown hair, she was wearing a pink and white hat, a sleeveless white shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She was also wearing black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black boots, pink laces, and a pair of black socks underneath.

"Hi," said Ash "I'm Ash and these are my friends, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn."

"Hello," she said "I'm Hilda"

"Are you a pokémon trainer?" asked Ash

"Kind of," said Hilda "but that's not my main goal, allow me to introduce you to my two pokémon, come on out"

Hilda threw her two pokéballs in the air and her two pokémon came out. Her pokémon were Bulbasaur and a pokémon that was new to the group.

"I wonder what that other pokémon is," said Ash "I'm gonna check my pokédex"

"Patrat," said the Pokédex "These pokémon are extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout."

"That's cool." said Ash

"Thanks," said Hilda "I'm guessing that's a Pikachu on your shoulder"

"Yes it is." said Ash

Just then out of no where a claw came down and grabbed hold of Pikachu and started to fly away.

Pikachu started screaming.

"No way," shouted Ash "It's Team Rocket!"

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie

"And make it double!" said James

"To protect the world from devistation!" said Jessie

"To unite all people with in our nation!" said James

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James

"Jessie!" said Jessie

"James!" said James

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James

"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth

"Wow," said Brock "you guys still don't give up."

"Be quiet you." said Jessie

"Bulbasaur," said Hilda "use your vinewhip to pull down the balloon and get Pikachu."

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur using vinewhip and pulling down the balloon.

"Now Patrat," said Hilda "Use bite on the balloon and poke a hole"

"Patrat!" said Patrat biting into the balloon

Bulbasaur grabbed Pikachu with vinewhip and handed him to Ash.

"Thank you Hilda" said Ash

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said flying into the air

"You know what guys," said Hilda "I would like to get to know all of you better, would it be okay if I went with you guys on your journey around Unova?"

"Of course you can." said Ash

"Yay!" shouted Hilda

Now with Ash catching a pokémon in Unova and Hilda joining the group, anything can happen, see what will happen next time on Pokémon Black and White!


	4. Episode 3

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends started their adventure through Unova, along the way Ash caught his first pokémon in the region and they made a new friend named Hilda who decided to join them on their journey, so what will happen this time on Pokémon Black and White.

Ash and his friends are taking a walk to see if they find some more pokémon, so far they haven't had much luck and so far they've only seen one pokémon so far and Ash captured it.

"I can't wait to use my Pidove in a battle" Ash said.

"I can't wait to see you use it either Ash," said Brock "I haven't seen very many pokémon that are native to this region, I'm looking forward to doing more pokémon breeding."

While they were walking Tracey decided to start drawing a pidove, he had an idea of what it looked like, because he saw the battle between it and Pikachu. He has also learned to draw and walk at the same time.

"Hey," said Hilda "What's up?"

Hilda leaned over Tracey to see what he was doing.

"Hilda," said Tracey "since your'e new to the group, I'm not going to be mad at you for this, but please don't hover over me when I'm drawing."

"Is drawing what you do best?" asked Hilda.

"Yes Hilda it is" said Tracey.

"I never had interest in being an artist," said Hilda "I'm an acrobat."

"That's cool I guess" said Tracey.

"It's really cool," said Hilda "I've been teaching my Bulbasaur and my Patrat about being acrobats too. When you first saw me you probably noticed that I'm showing off some of my body, and that's because it increases my flexibility. I can scratch the back of my head with my foot, wanna see?"

"No thank you" said Tracey.

"Are you sure," asked Hilda "I'm also very athletic, I don't play sports, but I can do several back flips while I'm in the air, and if I was in a real-life platformer I would never fall off the edge."

"You can really do all that" said Tracey "how old are you?"

"15," said Hilda "and you?"

"16" said Tracey.

"Hey Tracey, are we friends?" asked Hilda

"Yes Hilda, we are," said Tracey "This entire group is one big friendship."

"Yay!" shouted Hilda

Meanwhile on some unknown island Team Rocket is at this secret laboratory looking at a screen with the boss' face and they were having a conversation.

"How many times do I have to tell you," said Giovanni "I don't want Pikachu, I want pokémon that are more rare, go back to the Unova region and find one of the legendary pokémon, Pikachu is not a legendary."

The call ended and Team Rocket started having a discussion about what they could catch for Giovanni.

"He said legendaries right," said James "how about Magikarp."

"Magikarp is the most useless pokémon in the world," said Jessie "there is no way he would want that, we need to find him something like one of the dragon type pokémon."

"How about we just steal the twerp's Pikachu" Meowth suggested

"Okay," Jessie and James said "that'll work"

Back with Ash and his friends, they continued walking then they ran into a guy with red hair, a black coat, black jeans, black and red gloves, and black shoes. He also had a pokémon with him that Ash had not seen before.

"Hello, I'm Ash" said Ash "what is your name?"

"My name is Zack," he said "and I challenge you to a pokémon battle."

"Challenge accepted," Ash said "I have two pokémon."

"I do too," said Zack "you send out your pokémon first"

"Okay I will," said Ash "go Pidove!"

Ash threw his pokéball in the air and his Pidove came out of the ball.

"In that case I choose Pawniard" said Zack.

Pawniard is the pokémon he has outside his pokéball. His pawniard entered the arena.

"So that's what that pokémon is," said Ash "I better find out more about it in the pokédex"

Ash opened up his pokédex.

"Pawniard," said the pokédex "The Sharp Blade Pokémon, Blades comprise this Pokémon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river."

"Okay," said Ash "Pidove use peck!"

Pidove started flying towards Pawniard, but then Zack had Pawniard attack too.

"Pawniard," said Zack "use slash"

Pawniard was almost hit by Pidove's peck, but then Pawniard used slash to and slashed Pidove making peck fail to attack.

"That's okay Pidove," said Ash "get back and use leer, that should weaken Pawniard."

Pidove stared at Pawniard and used leer and it decreased Pawniard's defense.

"Now Pidove," said Ash "use leer again"

"Pawniard," said Zack "use torment"

Pidove was about to use leer again on Pawniard, but it didn't work due to Pawniard's torment preventing Pidove from using leer twice in a row.

"Now Pawniard," said Zack "finish it off with another slash"

Pawniard used slash on Pidove making it fall to the ground. Pidove tried getting up, but it couldn't.

"Pidove is unable to battle," said Brock "Pawniard is the winner"

"You may have won this battle," said Ash "but wait till we get to the next battle."

"You can do it Ash!" Dawn shouted

"Piplup!" said Piplup

"Alright Pikachu," said Ash "It's your turn to battle"

"I choose Basculin" said Zack.

"I wonder what that is." said Ash opening up his pokédex.

"Basculin," said the pokédex "the hostile pokémon, red and blue Basculin get along so poorly, they'll start fighting instantly, these Pokémon are very hostile."

"So there are two kinds of this pokémon," said Ash "that's cool, and it looks like you have a red one"

"Basculin use water gun" said Zack.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" said Ash

Basculin used water gun against Pikachu, but then Pikachu used thunderbolt on Basculin and it ended up as a one hit KO.

"Basculin is unable to battle," said Brock "Pikachu is the winner, this means that the battle between Ash and Zack is a tie."

"It looks like we'll have to battle again another time," said Zack "so long."

Zack left and the group took a different direction.

"So it looks like you and Zack are now rivals," said May "am I right"

"I think you are right May," said Ash.

And so, now Ash and Zack have become rivals, will their rivalry continue throughout the region, will the group make it anywhere through Unova, find out next time on Pokémon Black and White.

**NOTE: Just in case if you guys are interested, Zack's design is based on the design of Silver from Gold/Silver/Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSilver, except I gave him a coat, just because coat's are cool.**


	5. Episode 4

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends had met a person who was a pokémon trainer and challenged Ash to a pokémon battle. They both ended up winning one battle and the match was a tie. Now Ash and Zack are officially rivals.

Ash and his friends are walking still and they have finally arrived in a town known as Accumula.

"Alright," said Ash "we've made it to the next town."

They may be excited to be in the next town, but however, there is currently a crisis going on at the town. The group noticed that all the residents of Accumula were standing outside their houses and then they saw a group of people wearing matching outfits. With that group of people there was a man with long, pale green hair; two locks of it sticking out by his eyes and one above them and he was wearing a red eyepiece over his right eye. He was also wearing a black cloak with an eye pattern.

"My name is Ghetsis," he said "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today ladies and gentleman, I would like to talk to you about pokémon liberation."

Ash and his friends started listening to what Ghetsis was saying. They hid behind a fence so that no one would see them.

"Team Plasma?" said Ash.

"Never heard of them" said Tracey.

"I have" said Hilda.

"You have?," asked Dawn "What are they like?"

"From what I have heard," said Hilda "They don't think that trainer's should be allowed to capture pokémon."

"Why would they think that?" asked May.

"They say that pokémon deserve to be free," said Hilda "and Team Plasma thinks that we treat them as slaves, even though we clearly don't"

"I think we should hear the rest of what they have to say" said Misty.

The group continued listening to Ghetsis' speech.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth?," he said "Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"It is the truth!" a trainer shouted.

"Shut your mouth kid" said one of Team Plasma's members.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work..." said Ghetsis "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Wow Hilda," said Brock "the information you were given is true."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential." said Ghetisis "They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"This guy really doesn't understand trainers at all" said Max.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals." said Ghetsis "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

"He's wrong," said Ash "and I'm gonna go over to him and tell that to him, come on Pikachu"

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu.

"Ash don't" said Brock.

Ash didn't listen and he got out from behind the fence to went over to confront Ghetsis.

"You're wrong," shouted Ash "We don't use pokémon as slaves, they're our friends. You can even ask my Pikachu."

"Pika!" said Pikachu nodding his head.

"So you consider your Pikachu to be your friend," said Ghetsis "I'll just have to prove it to you that your Pikachu is just a slave. N, I want you to battle him in a pokémon battle."

"N?" Ash asked.

A man with long green hair, wearing a black hat, a white jacket, gray pants, green shoes, and a black wrist band walked over to him.

"My name is N" he said.

"My name is Ash" Ash said.

"I think we better help him," said Dawn.

"Okay," said Misty "Ash still doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Now N," said Ghetsis "Prove to this kid that his Pikachu is just a slave."

"I will," said N "come on out Purrloin"

N threw his pokéball in the air and Purrloin came out of it.

"I wonder what that is" said Ash.

"Purrloin," said the pokédex "The devious pokémon, they steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."

"If you guys think that pokémon should be free," said Brock "why do you have pokémon of your own?"

"You guys are hypocrites" said May.

"Silence" said one of Team Plasma's grunts.

"Well it looks like I choose Pikachu." said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu," said Ash "use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Purrloin. Purrloin fell to the ground, but got up.

"More!," said N "Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!"

"What does he mean by voice of your pokémon?" asked Dawn.

"He probably means that Pikachu feels like a slave" said Hilda.

"Purrloin," said N "use Pursuit."

"Pikachu," said Ash "quick attack!"

Eventually Ash's Pikachu defeated N's purrloin.

"I never expected to hear pokémon say such things..." said N.

"Pikachu did not say anything like that." said Ash.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs...," said N "Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."

Team Plasma left Accumula, and no one was harmed.

"Thank you very much," a trainer said "we were worried that he would lose our pokémon."

"You're Welcome," said Ash "by any chance do you know where any pokémon gyms are?"

"Yes," the trainer said "there is one in Striation City, which is north from here."

"Thank you," said Ash.

"No problem," said the trainer "anything for someone who protected my pokémon."

The group started heading north so they can get tho Striation City, so Ash can win his first gym badge. Will Ash be able to win his gym badge? What will happen while they're on their way to Striation City? Find out next time on Pokémon Black and White!

**NOTE: I know that the design I gave Ghetsis is from Black 2 and White 2, and obviously this event was from Black and White, but I just prefer his Black 2 and White 2 design and not everything is going to be canon to the games.**


	6. Episode 5

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, the group arrived in Accumula Town and they met up with a gang known as Team Plasma. Luckily, Ash saved the town by battling N. Now the group is on their way to Striation City so Ash can recieve his first Unova gym badge.

Ash and his friends are walking through Accumula Town and Ash notices a pokémon walking on a tree that he had never seen before.

"I wonder what that is" said Ash.

"I don't care what it is," said Misty "it's so disgusting."

"You're still afraid of bug pokémon?" said Brock

"No I am not afraid," said Misty "I just don't like them."

"I'm going to check the pokédex to see what this pokémon is" said Ash.

"Sewaddle," said the pokédex "the Sewing Pokémon, this pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from it's mouth."

"I'm gonna have to capture it," said Ash "I choose you Pidove"

Ash threw his pokéball and Pidove came out.

"Pidove!" said Pidove

"Pidove," said Ash "use wing attack."

Pidove used Wing Attack on Sewaddle knocking it off the tree.

"Now's my chance," said Ash "pokéball go"

Ash threw a pokéball at Sewaddle, and Sewaddle went inside. Then the ball started shaking then it made a sound and a red flash. Ash had caught the Sewaddle.

"Alright," said Ash "I caught a Sewaddle!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

After catching Sewaddle the group continued walking through Accumula Town, but then they ran into a pokémon trainer. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a red cap covering his hair. He was wearing a black and grey t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket with black pants. He was carrying a black and blue messenger bag with a large white pokéball on the center.

"Hello," he said "My name is Nathaniel, but just call me Nate."

"I'm Ash from Pallet, Kanto," said Ash "and these are my friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn and Hilda."

"Are any of you guys pokémon trainers?" asked Nate.

"I am," said Ash "I'm on a journey to being the world's best pokémon trainer."

"That's pretty cool," said Nate "would you like to have a battle? I have three pokémon."

"Yes, I would love to," said Ash "I also have three pokémon, so we both use all three."

"Alright," said Nate "I choose Electrike."

Nate threw a pokéball in the air and his Electrike came out.

"In that case," said Ash "I choose Pikachu."

"I've never seen a Pikachu before," said Nate "I'm gonna check it's data in my pokédex."

"Pikachu," said Nate's pokédex "The Mouse Pokémon, it keeps it's tail raised to monitor it's surroundings. If you yank it's ttail, it will try to bite you. Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu."

"So we have an electric type versus an electric type," said Max "this should be interesting."

"Electrike," said Nate "use quick attack."

"Pikachu agility" said Ash.

Electrike used quick attack on Pikachu, but Pikachu wasn't hurt from the hit. Then Pikachu used agility increasing it's speed.

"Now Pikachu," said Ash "quick attack"

"Thunderbolt Electrike!" shouted Nate.

Pikachu's quick attack hit Electrike before it could use thunderbolt.

"Try again Electrike." said Nate.

"Use Volt Tackle Pikachu" said Ash.

Pikachu used Volt tackle on Electrike causing it to faint.

"Electrike is unable to battle," said Brock "Pikachu is the winner."

"Alright," said Ash "this time I choose Sewaddle."

Ash threw his pokéball in the air and Sewaddle came out.

"You're gonna have a tough time beating me this time Ash," said Nate "because I choose Charmander!"

Nate threw his pokéball in the air and Charmander came out.

"Char, Charmander" said Charmander.

"Ash you better be careful," said May "You have a bug type and he has a fire type."

"I don't care," said Ash "I sent out my Sewaddle, so I will battle with my Sewaddle, okay use stringshot."

"Flamethrower Charmander," said Nate

Sewaddle used string shot, but Charmander's flamethrower burned the string shot and hit Sewaddle, making it fall to the ground.

"Now Charmander," shouted Nate "finish it off when a fire spin"

Charmander's fire spin started to surround Sewaddle then it hit it and Sewaddle fainted.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle," said Brock "Charmander is the winner."

"It looks like it's time for the tie breaker" said Dawn.

"Go Gligar" said Nate

Nate sent his Gligar out of it's pokéball.

"Gligar" said Gligar.

"Go Pidove" said Ash.

Ash did the same as Nate and sent Pidove out of the pokéball.

"Pidove use wing attack" said Ash

"Gligar," said Nate "use wing atttak too."

Gligar didn't listen and just started to take a nap, then Pidove's wing attack hit Gligar.

"Now Pidove," shouted Ash "use Gust."

"Come on Gligar," said Nate "start obeying me and battle Pidove."

Gligar still did not listen to Nate's commands and was hit by PIdove's gust causing it to faint.

"Gligar is unable to battle," said Brock "Pidove is the winner, making Ash the winner of this three way battle."

"What's wrong with your Gligar?" asked Tracey

"For some reason he just never wants to obey," said Nate "you know what guys, it's getting late, why don't you stay the night at my house, I live in this town and my parents won't mind of you guys stayed for the night."

"That sounds awesome." said Ash

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu

"And maybe I can cook you something." said Brock.

"That would be cool" said Nate.

Nate took the group to his house, and he took them inside and introduced them all to his parents, then introduced his parents to the group.

"Well Nate," said Nate's father "it's a good thing you came home on time, are these friends of yours staying here for the night?"

"Yes," said Nate "would that be alright?"

"Of course it would," said Nate's father "hey Nate, show the pokémon we just got as a pet, I'm sure they might be interested."

"Okay I will," said Nate "also, my friend Brock wants to cook for us tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Nate's mother.

"Now Nate," said his father "introduce them to Darmanitan."

"Oh right," said Nate "come over here Darmanitan, theres some people we want you to meet."

Darmanitan came over to Ash and his friends.

"I've never seen that before," Ash said "I better find out about it."

Ash opened up his pokédex.

"Darmanitan," said Ash's pokédex "The Blazing Pokémon. It's internal fire burns at 2,500 degrees fahrenheit, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch."

"That's cool," said Ash "hey Nate, you wanna hang out while we wait for dinner to be ready?"

"Sure Ash." said Nate.

Ash and Nate went into Nate's bedroom.

"So Nate," said Ash "when did you first start your pokémon journey?"

"To be honest Ash," said Nate "I have never acctually gone on a pokémon journey before."

"Then how do you have three pokémon?" asked Ash.

"The Charmander was a gift as my first pokémon, and my dad let me catch Gligar and Electrike, before we left the regions I got them from."

"Why haven't you started yet?" asked Ash.

"My parents won't let me," said Nate "they wouldn't let me when I was ten and now I'm fifteen and they still won't let me go."

"Well, I'm gonna have to convince them to let you go" said Ash.

"It's not gonna work," said Nate "I've asked so many times if I could, but the answer is always no."

Later on that night the group had dinner cooked by Brock and they all started chatting.

"Hey Brock," said Hilda "you're a great cook"

"He really is" said Nate.

"Thank you," said Brock "I've been cooking all my life."

"Alright," said Nate's mother "I think you guys should get to bed soon."

"Ash, Brock, Tracey, Max," said Nate "you guys can all sleep in my room with me tonight. Misty, May, Dawn, Hilda, there's an extra room you can all sleep in."

The next day Ash went to talk to Nate's father about letting him go on a pokémon journey.

"No" said Nate's father.

"Why not?" asked Ash

"Because, it's a bad idea." said Nate's father.

Nate's mother walked in on the conversation.

"I overheard your conversation," said Nate's mother "I think that we should give Nate a chance to be able to explore a region, because that's something he's been wanting to do for a long time."

"I guess you're right," said Nate's father "Nate come out here, and Ash get your friends over here."

Ash went and got his friends and Nate came too.

"Nate," said his father "I am letting you go on a pokémon journey, but you must stay with this group, and you must avoid Team Plasma, if either one of those rules are broken, this group will send you back here. Also, you must call us everytime you reach the next city."

"Wait you mean it" said Nate.

"Yes, I do," said Nate's father "and your journey starts today, so get out of the house and go travel through Unova."

The group left the house and headed for Striation City, and now the group has nine people. See what will happen next time with this group on the next episode of Pokémon Black and White.

**NOTE: I know you guys might be mad at me for a couple reasons. First off I know that Nate is the name of the character in Black 2 and White 2 and that the character from Black and White is named Hilbert, and he has Hilbert's design, but Nate's name. I just think Hilbert is a stupid name, so I gave him the name from Black 2 and White 2 instead, I know I could have just given him Nate's design, but I prefer Hilbert's design. Also, you guys might not like how many main characters there are, but no one complained about how many main characters there were in Digimon, so you shouldn't complain about how many there are in this fanfiction.**


	7. Episode 6

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends made a new friend named Nate who Ash battled and let him and his friends stayed at his house for the night, then the next day Nate was able to start his Pokémon journey and he is now traveling alongside Ash and his friends. What will become of this group?

The group just left Accumula and are now heading for Striation City. While walking they stopped when they arrived at a lake and they decided to take a break from walking.

"Alright," said Nate "I can't believe I'm finally on my journey, I've been waiting forever for this day to come."

"It's exciting isn't it" said Ash.

"Yes," said Nate "it is."

"So what is your goal with Pokémon?" asked Tracey.

"What do you mean?" asked Nate.

"Like what trainer class do you want to be in." said Max.

"I'm a just a regular Pokémon Trainer," said Ash "I train Pokémon in battling."

"and I'm a Pokémon Breeder" said Brock "I raise Pokémon for health and friendship."

"Dawn and I are Pokémon Coordinators," said May "we compete in Pokémon contests."

"Except I don't think they have those here in Unova" said Dawn.

"I'm a Pokémon Watcher," said Tracey "I study Pokémon in their natural habitats rather than battling them."

"I used to be a gym leader," said Misty "I was a trainer who owns a gym and trainers would come and battle me."

"I don't really have a trainer class," said Hilda "I do something no one else does, I teach my Pokémon about acrobatics."

"I haven't decided yet," said Max "so you're not alone Nate."

"I think I will be like Ash," said Nate "and be a Pokémon trainer."

"That's a great choice." said Ash

"It looks like now we have two Ashes" said Misty.

"Yeah," said Max "and it looks like I'm the only one with no trainer class yet."

"Hey Pikachu," said Ash "lets look around this area and see if we can find any cool Pokémon."

"Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"I think we should give take a break right now Ash," said Brock "I'll make some lunch for all of us, and I think this is a perfect time to let all our Pokémon out."

"Good idea," said Dawn. "I always have Piplup outside my Pokéball, but it looks like I'll let the others out too, come on out Buneary."

Dawn threw her Pokéball in the air and Buneary came out.

"Where are the rest of your Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"They're at home," said Dawn "I figured that since I was going to another was going to catch new Pokémon, that I would leave some at home, so I can get more."

"I think all of us did that," said May "but anyways come on out Blaziken and Munchlax."

May threw her Pokéballs and Blaziken and Munchlax came out.

"Come on out Croagunk" said Brock.

Brock let Croagunk out of it's Pokéball.

"Come on out Staryu, Goldeen, Psyduck, and Azurill." said Misty.

Misty let them out of their Pokéballs.

"Come on out Scyther, Venonat and Marill." said Tracey.

Tracey let them out of their Pokéballs.

"Come on out both Ralts'" said Max.

Max let his two Ralts' come out to their Pokéballs.

"Come on out Bulbasaur and Patrat." said Hilda.

Hilda let her Pokémon out.

"Alright," said Ash "I guess I should let my other Pokémon besides Pikachu out, come on out Pidove and Sewaddle."

Ash sent Pidove and Sewaddle out of their Pokéballs.

"Well," said Nate "I guess I'll let mine out too, come on out Charmander, Electrike, and Gligar."

The Pokémon started to play around. While that was happening, Tracey was sketching the lake that they stopped by, then Hilda went over to talk to him again.

"Hi Tracey" she said.

"Hi Hilda" Tracey said.

"What are you drawing this time?" asked Hilda.

"I'm drawing this lake that we stopped at" said Tracey.

"That's cool," said Hilda "some time can you draw a picture of me?"

"I don't sketch people" said Tracey.

"Yeah you do," said Hilda "Misty told me."

"Wait what," said Tracey "Misty!"

"Sorry Tracey," said Misty "Hilda wouldn't stop asking me about you."

"That's right," said Hilda "Now Tracey, how about that drawing."

"I don't feel like it," said Tracey "The times I did sketch people were exceptions."

"What do you mean by exceptions," said Hilda "am I not good enough, oh maybe you can draw a picture of me doing really awesome acrobatic things, wouldn't you want to have a drawing of me Tracey."

"Okay that does it," said Tracey "I'm gonna a see what Ash and Nate are doing, luckily I finished my sketch of the lake."

"Bye Tracey" said Hilda.

Tracey ran over to Ash and Nate.

"Hey what's up Tracey." said Ash.

"You guys have got to help me," said Tracey "Hilda is really weird and she won't stop talking to me."

"What's wrong with her," said Nate "for the exception of the fact that she's obsessed with her flexibility, I don't think theres anything wrong with her."

"How do you know that Nate," asked Tracey "you just joined us?"

"She told me about it," Nate answered "then she told me about how awesome you are at sketching and drawing."

"She really said that?" said Tracey.

"Yeah," said Ash "she did."

"Oh man," said Tracey "I guess I should give her a chance, now that I know what she thinks of my sketchings."

"Yeah you should" said Nate.

"Okay I will" said Tracey.

"Alright guys," said Brock "lunch is ready"

"Alright!" Ash and Nate shouted at the same time.

The group and their Pokémon all started to eat lunch and then afterwards Nate noticed something in the sky.

"Hey guys," said Nate "I see a hot air balloon that looks like a Meowth and it's coming over here, that's a cool balloon."

"Nate," said Ash "That balloon belongs to a group known as Team Rocket."

"Who?" asked Nate.

"They have been following us for a long time," said Misty "they have been trying to steel Pokémon from us for a long time."

Team Rocket jumped out of the balloon and started saying their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James.

"Jessie!" said Jessie.

"James!" said James.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James.

"Meowth!, that's right!" said Meowth

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

"What do you guys want this time?" asked May.

"We've come for Pikachu," said Meowth "we got donuts, now we need Pikachu."

Jessie and James grabbed Pikachu and trapped him in a net.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed

"Pikachu, don't worry" said Ash.

"And just so you can't get Pikachu back," said James "come on out Carnivine."

James let Carnivine out of it's Pokéball.

"Not gonna happen," said Nate "go Charmander"

Nate's Charmander came over to Nate.

"Char char" said Charmander.

"Charmander use flamethrower!" said Nate.

Charmander used flamethrower on Carnivine. Carnivine was hit by the flamethrower making it go back and hit Team Rocket and then they dropped Pikachu and hit the balloon making them blast off.

"Look like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said.

"Thank's Nate" said Ash.

"No problem," said Nate "it looks like we'll make a great team, it's crazy how their Meowth talks."

"We all feel the same way about that as you do" said Dawn.

"I say we stop with the break, and continue heading for Striation City," said Brock "I also think that we should call back all our pokémon."

The group called back all their Pokémon and had them return to their Pokéballs. Then they continued walking to Striation City.

Now that the group knows they're gonna work together fine, it looks like Team Rocket is going to be their only problem for now. See what will happen on the next episode of Pokémon Black and White.

**NOTE: I'm sorry this episode wasn't that great, but I needed to think of something to happen next, just to show a little more of Nate and Hilda. I also won't be updating again for about a week, so I'm sorry about it, but I have other stuff going on, so take your time to think about what could happen in future episodes, based on the previous episodes.**


	8. Episode 7

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, the group decided to take a break and stop at a lake. Then Team Rocket came over and tried to steal Pikachu again, but thanks to their new friend Nate, Pikachu was not stolen. What will happen on this episode? Find out now.

The group had almost arrived in Striaton City, but then they were stopped by a fisherman.

"Hello," he said "My name is Tony, are any of you interested in fishing?"

"I am," said Nate.

"Well okay then," said Tony "here is your very own fishing rod."

Tony handed Nate a fishing rod.

"For free?" said Nate.

"Yes," said Tony "good luck"

"Alright thank you" said Nate.

"You're welcome," said Tony "goodbye."

Tony left.

"We're still near by the lake we stopped at earlier today," said Nate "I think I'm gonna try to catch a pokémon."

The group headed over to the lake, then Nate started fishing.

"Let's see if he can find anything new." said Ash.

Nate's fishing rod started getting pulled into the lake.

"I think I got a bite." exclaimed Nate.

"Then reel it in!" shouted Ash.

Nate started reel it in and then a Squirtle jumped out of the lake and hugged Nate.

"You got a Squirtle," congratulated Misty "hurry and capture it."

"No way" said Nate.

"Why not?" asked Brock

"I know this Squirtle," said Nate "I met this Squirtle on the day I got my Charmander, he's been following me ever since then, but he won't let me capture him, we're just friends."

"I see," said Ash "I used to have an Aipom who followed me, but then I caught it."

"True story" said Brock.

"I say we start heading back for Striaton City." said Tracey.

"Good idea." agreed Max.

The group headed for Striaton City and then they finally made it.

"Alright" said Ash "I can't wait for my first gym battle her in Unova."

"I don't see why not" said May.

"Let's go" said Hilda.

The group looked around then they found the gym and went inside. The first thing they noticed on the inside is that it looked more like a restaurant then a Pokémon Gym.

"I think we're at the wrong place." said Dawn.

"No you are not" three different voices said at once "this is a gym and a cafe."

The group turned around and saw three people dressed as chefs wearing bow ties. One had green hair, one had red hair and the other had blue hair. Their bow ties were the same color as their hair.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym" said the guy with green hair "my name is Cilan."

"I'm Chili" Introduced the guy with red hair.

"And I'm Cress" Introduced the guy with blue hair.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town," said Ash "and I've come for a battle."

"Hey Ash," said Brock "I want to try out their food first."

"Fine" Ash said disappointingly.

Cilan, Chili and Cress made food for the group.

"Hey guys," said Brock "this food is good, I would like to cook for you guys some day."

"That would be cool," said Cilan "now how about that battle Ash."

"I'm ready" said Ash.

"Okay," said Chili "we will have a triple battle."

"Pick three of your pokémon to battle with." said Cress.

"I only have three anyways," said Ash "go Pikachu, Pidove and Sewaddle."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder then Ash let Pidove and Sewaddle out of their Pokéballs.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Okay then," said Cilan "I choose Pansage."

"Go Pansear." said Chili.

"Go Panpour." said Cress.

Cilan, Chili and Cress let out their pokémon.

"I've never heard of any of these." said Ash pulling out his Pokédex.

"Pansage," said the pokédex "the Grass Monkey Pokémon, this pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from it's head whisks weariness away as if by magic. Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon, when it is angered, the temperature of it's head tuft reaches six hundred degrees fahrenheit. It also uses it's tuft to roast berries. Panpour, the Spray Pokémon, the water stored inside the tuft on it's head is full of nutrients. Plants recieve it's water to grow large."

"Alright then," said Ash "Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Panpour. Pidove, use wing attack on Pansear. Sewaddle, use bug bite on Pansage."

All of Ash's pokémon listened to Ash's commands, but then Cilan, Chili and Cress had their pokémon use attacks too.

"Pansage use razor leaf on Pikachu." said Cilan.

"Panpour use water gun on Pidove." said Cress.

"Pansear use ember on Sewaddle." said Chili.

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Panpour causing it to faint, then Sewaddle was about to use bug bite, but Pansear's ember caused Sewaddle to faint.

"Sewaddle and Panpour are both unable to battle," said the judge "both sides have two left."

"Return Sewaddle." said Ash having Sewaddle return to it's pokéball.

"Return Panpour." said Cress doing the same as Ash.

Ash's Pikachu was then hit by Pansage's razor leaf, but Pikachu was still able to battle, and Pansear was hit by Pidove's wing attack but was still able to battle.

"Now Pansear use ember again," said Chili "but this time on Pikachu."

Pikachu was hit by ember and was barely able to survive the hit.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt on Pansear now, you too Pidove" said Ash.

Ash's Pokémon did so and then Pansear fainted.

"Pansear is unable to battle," said the Judge "Ash is in the lead."

"Return Pansear." said Chili having Pansear return to the Pokéball.

"Now Pansage," said Cilan "use razor leaf on Pikachu."

Pikachu was hit by Pansage's razor leaf and fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," said the judge "both sides now only have one Pokémon left.

Ash picked up Pikachu and handed him to Dawn.

"Hold Pikachu for me Dawn." said Ash "it's okay Pikachu, you did your best."

"Okay I will." said Dawn.

"Alright Pidove," said Ash "let's finish this battle use peck on Pansage."

Ash's Pidove used peck and it it Pansage, causing Pansage to faint.

"Pansage is unable to battle." said the judge "Pidove is the winner, making Ash the winner of this badge."

"Congratulations Ash," said Cilan "this is for you. Now how about you return Pansage."

Cilan handed Ash a badge, then he had Pansage return to it's pokéball.

"It is known as the trio badge." said Cress.

"Good luck on your next gym battle." said Chili.

"Alright," said Ash "I got a trio badge!"

Ash held up his badge in front of the group.

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.

The group left the gym and started to heading out of the city.

Now Ash has won his first gym badge in the Unova region. See what happens on the next episode of Pokémon Black and White.


	9. Episode 8

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends finally arrived in Striaton City. That is where his first gym battle took place. Ash had a triple battle with a trio of gym leaders and won the battle receiving the Trio Badge. Now that Ash has won his first gym badge, he and his friends will probably be leaving Striaton soon.

Today, our heroes are on their way out of Striaton and are now heading for a forest that is east from Striaton. The forest is known as the Dreamyard.

"I wonder if there are any cool pokémon around here." said Ash excitedly.

"I'm sure there might be something we haven't seen yet." said Tracey.

"Yeah," Max said "Maybe there will be something interesting."

"And maybe something cute too." May added.

"There has to be something!" exclaimed Tracey "This place looks pretty abandoned, so it wouldn't surprise me if we saw something rare."

Just then they saw a Pokémon come up to them out of nowhere, but it was just the Squirtle that the group encountered when they were at the river.

"Hi Squirtle" said Nate.

"Squirtle Squirt" Squirtle replied.

"That Squirtle seems to like you." concluded Dawn.

"Yes he does," agreed Nate "This Squirtle has never stopped following me."

"Are you okay with that?" asked Ash.

"Yes I am." Nate answered.

"So is Squirtle going to go on the journey with us?" asked Brock.

"If he wants to he can" Nate allowed.

The group started walking around the Dreamyard and Squirtle followed them. They stopped walking around when they saw two Team Plasma Grunts kicking a Pokémon.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" asked Ash.

"It's called a Munna." answered Hilda.

"Munna?" Ash wondered pulling out his Pokédex.

"Munna," said the Pokédex "The Dream Eater Pokémon. This Pokémon eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist."

"It's so cute." said May.

"I'm going to do something about Team Plasma," said Ash "come on Pikachu."

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu nodding his head.

"Hey leave that Pokémon alone!" shouted Ash.

Ash and Pikachu ran over to the Team Plasma Grunts. The grunts noticed and turned around.

"We're trying to get it's dream mist." A grunt explained.

"The mist shows what people are dreaming about." explained the other grunt.

"Don't you realize you are hurting it." Ash said.

"We don't care." answered one of the Grunts.

Ash's friends came over and noticed what was going on.

"You guys really are hypocrites." Brock announced.

"We are not," disagreed one of the grunts "We have our reasons for doing this."

"What are your reasons?" asked Misty.

"That's for us to know and only for us to know." explained one of the grunts.

Ash's friends and the Team Plasma grunts started to argue more. The argument ended when they noticed a girl coming over to them to get Munna.

"I will take care of these grunts," she said "come on out Tympole."

Tympole came out of the Pokéball. Ash pulled out his Pokédex when he saw Tympole come out.

"Tympole," said the Pokédex "The Tadpole Pokémon, this Pokémon warns others danger by vibrating it's cheeks to create a high pitched sound."

"Come on out Purloin!" shouted one of the Grunts.

Purloin came out of the Pokéball.

"Tympole," the girl said "use bubble."

"Purloin use faint attack!" shouted the grunt.

Tympole was hit by the faint attack, but then used bubble. Soon the battle was over and the girl had one the battle.

"Alright let's get out of here." said the grunt.

The grunts ran off without hurting anyone.

"Hi I'm Brock," introduced Brock "and I would like to take you out on a date."

Brock's face had turned red.

"Thanks but no thanks," she answered "My name is Annabelle."

"Thanks for the help." said Ash.

"No problem," Annabelle replied "I wasn't about to let Munna get hurt."

"Hey Tracey, you should measure the height of Munna." suggested Hilda.

"That's not a bad idea," answered Tracey "Let me just pull out my measuring tools."

"You carry around measuring tools?" wondered Annabelle.

"He's a Pokémon Watcher." answered Hilda.

"Never heard of that." admitted Annabelle "Is that a problem?"

"What's the height Tracey?" asked Hilda.

"The Height is 2'05"" concluded Tracey.

"Ash, what does it say the average height is in the Pokédex?" asked Hilda.

"It says 2'00"" answered Ash.

"That's a little bit taller," said Tracey "But not by much."

"That's okay," said Annabelle "Height doesn't matter, I think I will capture this Munna in a Pokéball so Team Plasma doesn't try hurting it again."

"I think that would be best." said Misty.

"And I'm still available for dating!" Brock shouted.

"You seem cool," said Annabelle "But I'm not looking for anyone to date."

Annabelle caught Munna in a Pokéball and left the Dreamyard.

"I think we should head out too." said Ash.

The group started heading out of the group. While they were on their way out Hilda started talking to Tracey again.

"Did you sketch Munna?" asked Hilda.

"Yes I did," said Tracey "Here, take a look."

Tracey handed the sketching to Hilda.

"You're good at this." complimented Hilda.

"Thank you Hilda." said Tracey.

"You're welcome." replied Hilda.

"Hilda," said Tracey "you're actually pretty cool, I think we could talk more often."

"I can't believe it," Hilda thought "Tracey is finally talking to me."

"So Hilda, what should we talk about?" asked Tracey.

"I think I know how to handle Brock next time he flirts." said Hilda.

"How will you do that?" asked Brock.

"I have an idea." said Hilda "Watch what I do."

Hilda did a front flip into the air and landed on Brock's shoulders causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt!" screamed Brock.

"I think that is going to work." said Tracey.

Brock got up and the group continued walking. They are now exiting the Dreamyard and are on their way back to Striaton City, and will be continuing their journey from there.

It looks like the group is getting along very well. We'll see what happens next time on another exciting episode of Pokémon Black and White.

**NOTE: If you think that a specific character is not getting enough time, don't worry. All the characters will have more time in this story later on and will become more important. Also, feel free to review and tell me if you want to see a character get more time or you can tell me someone you want to see in the future, some of the people you might want to see are confirmed to appear later on, but please give me ideas.**


	10. Episode 9

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, the group headed for the Dreamyard and had an encounter with some grunts from Team Plasma. Luckily someone came by and got rid of them. Now the group is back on their journey. Find out what happens next right now!

Today, our heroes are on their way out of Striation City, but they have realized that it was getting late, so they decided it would be better off to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night.

"Hey guys I think we should stay at the Pokémon Center for the night." Brock suggested.

"I think that would be good idea," agreed Nate "I also need to call my dad anyways."

"Don't tell him about the Team Plasma encounter though." warned Ash.

"I think he'll be fine," said Max "He didn't talk to them, you did Ash."

"I guess that's true." agreed Ash.

The group went inside the Pokémon Center and the first thing to happen was Brock's face turning red, because he spotted Nurse Joy. He ran over to Nurse Joy and grabbed her arm.

"Nurse Joy," flirted Brock "Would you be so kind and let us stay tonight, and maybe you and I can go out for dinner."

Before Nurse Joy could say anything Hilda did a front flip and landed on Brock's shoulders making him fall on his face. Then she had her Bulbasaur come out of his Pokéball.

"Bulbasaur, pull him away with your vines" commanded Hilda.

"Bulbasaur." he responded.

Bulbasaur used his vines and pulled Brock away from Nurse Joy.

"Yes you can stay here tonight," said Nurse Joy "You should probably have your Pokémon healed as well."

"That's a good idea," Ash agreed handing her his Pokéballs and Pikachu "And thanks for letting us stay here."

"No problem," said Nurse Joy "your Pokémon will be healed soon, the rest of you should probably get your Pokémon healed too."

The rest of the group handed over their Pokéballs. Nurse Joy took the Pokémon to get healed and had the group wait. While that was happening, Nate went over to the phone to call his father. Nate dialed the number then his father answered and appeared on the screen.

"Hi Dad" Nate said.

"Hello son, how's your journey going?" his father asked.

"It's going great." Nate said.

"Thats good to know, you're not talking to anyone from Team Plasma are you?" Nate's father wondered.

"Of course not." Nate exclaimed.

"That's my son!" Nate's father said proudly.

"I think I will get off now, my friends need to call people too." explained Nate.

"Okay, I will let you go, but just remember, stay with your friends and no talking to Team Plasma members." Nate's father said.

"I promise." promised Nate.

Nate's father hung up.

"Alright Ash," said Nate "The phone is free."

"Thanks Nate." Thanked Ash.

Ash got on the phone and decided to call Professor Oak. Ash dialed the number then Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Hi Professor." said Ash.

"Well hello there." replied Professor Oak "How's your journey going, I haven't talked to you since your birthday."

"The journey's going well." said Ash.

"That's good to here. Have you caught any new Pokémon yet?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yes I have," replied Ash "I caught two so far."

"I can't wait to see them." Professor Oak said excitedly. "Now Ash I think you should talk to your mother now, she told me you haven't talked to her yet and that she really wants to talk to you."

"Okay I will do that." said Ash.

Ash hung up then he dialed the number to call his mom. Delia appeared on the screen after Ash dialed the number."

"Hi Honey." said Delia.

"Hi Mom." Ash said.

"How are you?" asked Delia.

"I'm doing well." answered Ash.

"How are your friends?" asked Delia.

"They're doing well too," Ash answered "I also made two new friends."

"Well isn't that exciting." said Ash's mom "Mimey also wants to say hi to you."

Mimey appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Mime!" shouted Mimey.

"Hi Mr. Mime." said Ash.

"Alright," said Delia "I'll talk to you another time bye."

"Bye mom." Ash said

The call ended then Ash went and met up with the rest of the group. The group started chatting then Nurse Joy came out and handed them their Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon are all better." Nurse Joy exclaimed handing everyone their Pokémon.

"Hey Pikachu, are you feeling better?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu responded.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and they hugged. Later on that night the group started to get to sleep. Ash was about to start falling asleep until Dawn came over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, can we go outside and talk?" asked Dawn.

"I was about to get some sleep," Ash complained "But okay."

Ash and Dawn walked outside the Pokémon Center and while they were opening the door they noticed the Squirtle that Nate befriended coming inside.

"Let's let Squirtle come in." said Ash "It seems that he wants to come along with us."

"That's a good idea." Dawn agreed.

Ash and Dawn let Squirtle come in and then they went outside.

"What did you want to talk to me for?" asked Ash.

"I have just been missing you a lot, and I feel like we haven't had much time to talk yet." Dawn answered.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." Ash apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry." said Dawn "I'm the one who didn't bother to try talking to you after you left Sinnoh, I just stayed home."

"Did you not like it at home?" asked Ash.

"It's not that," explained Dawn "You remember the boy I told you all about when we all got together again right?"

"The one who accused you of lying about your hair right?" Ash remembered.

"Yes." answered Dawn.

"So what about him?" asked Ash.

"After you left, I was sad, but when I met that boy I was so happy and I finally had my mind off you, but after he quit talking to me, I started thinking about you again and I didn't know what to do about it." explained Dawn "That's why I came to Unova, because I knew you would be here."

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"I am now." said Dawn

Ash and Dawn looked up at the dark sky full of stars.

"The sky is beautiful tonight isn't it." said Dawn.

"Yes it is." said Ash.

"I'm feeling better now." said Dawn "I think I'm gonna get some sleep now and so should you, thanks for coming outside with me."

"You're welcome." said Ash.

"Good Night Ash." said Dawn.

"Good Night Dawn." Ash replied.

Dawn hugged Ash and went back inside. Ash smiled as he watched her go back inside the Pokémon Center. Afterwards he went back inside too and went to sleep. The next morning the group got up and headed out of the Pokémon Center.

"You know what guys." said Brock "I think I'll make some breakfast for you."

"Alright!" shouted Ash "That sounds great."

The group found a picnic bench with a barbecue and Brock started cooking. While that was happening everyone let out their Pokémon.

Dawn walked over to the bench and looked at Ash and smiled. Misty and May walked over to her while she was looking at him.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Misty.

"Nothing." Dawn lied.

"Are you sure?" asked May.

"Yeah I'm sure," Dawn lied again "I think Piplup is calling for me, I'll talk to you later."

Dawn walked away from Misty and May.

"I think Dawn might be keeping something from us." guessed May.

"She probably is," agreed Misty "I think we should leave her alone right now though."

"I guess we should." agreed May.

Misty and May walked away. While that happened Hilda walked over to Tracey and Max.

"Hi guys." said Hilda.

"Hi Hilda." Tracey and Max replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Hilda asked.

"We're taking notes on Ash's Sewaddle" explained Max.

"We asked him if we could, because we felt interested in this Pokémon and he said it would be okay." explained Tracey.

"Can I watch?" asked Hilda.

"Go ahead, we don't mind." Tracey responded.

Hilda watched Tracey and Max study and take notes on Sewaddle. After a while Brock gave everyone breakfast and gave Pokémon food to the Pokémon.

"Your cooking is still the best." complemented Ash.

And so it seems like the group is still enjoying themselves and it seems like they are going to head out of Striaton after they are done eating. Find out what happens on the next episode of Pokémon Black and White.

**NOTES: Sorry about the fact that I don't update very often. Later on this month there will be several updates coming up. I enjoy making these episodes. I thought about doing this two years ago, but I was too lazy, but now I'm not.**


	11. Episode 10

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, the group decided to stop for the night at a local Pokémon Center. Upon their arrival, Nurse Joy recommended that they get their Pokémon healed. Ash and Nate talked to family members on the phone. Later on that night Ash and Dawn had a conversation while everyone else was asleep. The next day they headed out of the Pokémon Center and decided to have some breakfast. What will they do next? Find out on this exciting episode now!

Today, our heroes have finally left Striaton City,and are enjoying themselves to some training with their Pokémon. We currently are having a training match between Ash and Nate. I wonder how that will go.

"Alright Nate," called Ash "ready for the battle?"

"I sure am Ash." replied Nate.

"I choose Sewaddle!" shouted Ash.

"I choose Gligar!" shouted Nate.

Ash and Nate let their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs.

"Sewaddle, use bug bite!" commanded Ash.

"Gligar, use sand attack!" commanded Nate.

Sewaddle used bug bite on Gligar. Gligar decided not to listen to Nate and took Sewaddle's bug bite.

"Come on Gligar." said Nate annoyed "You need to obey my commands when we are battling."

"Gligar." said Gligar shaking his head.

"How come Gligar doesn't listen to you?" asked May.

"I don't know," admitted Nate "He has never obeyed me before."

"Well maybe you should talk to him and maybe you will find out why." explained Misty.

"Tried that," replied Nate "It didn't work."

"I want to continue the battle Nate." said Ash.

"Okay," said Nate "Let's do this."

"Sewaddle, use string shot!" commanded Ash.

"Gligar, use poison sting!" commanded Nate.

Gligar just started laying down on the ground while getting wrapped in Sewaddle's sting shot.

"Gligar, use cut!" commanded Nate.

Gligar cut through the string shot wrapped around him and hit Sewaddle with cut.

"I think Gligar's obeying now Nate." said Ash.

"No Ash, Gligar only obeys cut for some reason." explained Nate.

"Then just have Gligar use cut." suggested Hilda.

"I can't do that." said Nate "I can't have my Pokémon spam moves, that's not fun for me or the opponent."

"So true." agreed Ash. "Sewaddle, finish off Gligar with razor leaf!"

Sewaddle used razor leaf on Gligar causing him to faint. Gligar fell to the ground, then Sewaddle started glowing.

"I think Sewaddle's evolving." said Ash.

"You're probably right." agreed Brock.

"I can't believe this would happen when I need help with my Pokémon." complained Nate.

After the glowing, Sewaddle was no longer Sewaddle. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to see what his Pokémon has become.

"Swadloon," explained the Pokédex "The Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon, this Pokémon protects itself from the cold by wrapping up in leaves. It stays on the move, eating leaves in forests. Swadloon is the evolved form of Sewaddle.

"Alright," said Ash "I now have Swadloon."

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.

"This is no time to be excited Ash." said Nate "I need help getting Gligar to obey."

"Why don't you have Gligar battle another Pokémon." suggested May "How about one that Gligar has a chance of beating."

"Gligar did have a chance of beating Sewaddle May," explained Max "Gligar is a flying type and Sewaddle is a bug type, flying has the advantage."

"How about battling my Pikachu." suggested Ash.

"I wouldn't do that Ash." said Brock.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu's electric attacks won't work on Gligar." explained Misty.

"I know," said Ash "That's why I'm doing that, so Gligar has a chance of winning."

"Guys," said Nate "We're not trying to make Gligar win, we're trying to make him obey."

"Sorry, we forgot." apologized Tracey.

"That's alright." said Nate "Return Gligar."

"Return Swadloon." commanded Ash.

Ash and Nate had their Pokémon return to their Pokéballs.

"I guess Gligar obeys when you tell him to return too." said Ash.

"That's true." said Nate "But I'm talking about in battle."

"Let's head for the next town." suggested Brock.

"What's the next place?" asked Dawn.

"The map says it's called Nacrene City." explained Brock "It also says theres a gym."

"Alright!" shouted Ash "It's time for my second gym badge, right Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.

The group started walking then out of no where they fell into a hole.

"What just happened?" asked Ash.

"I think we fell into someone's trap." guessed Brock.

"If this is a trap, we should all know who set it up." said Misty.

"Who?" asked Nate.

"I don't think he knows much about the people we're talking about." said Tracey.

"We're talking about Team Rocket." said Misty.

Just then they looked up and saw Team Rocket looking below.

"Prepare for Trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it Double!" said James.

"To protect the world from Devastation!" said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our Nation!" said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James.

"Jessie!" said Jessie.

"James!" said James.

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light!" said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" said James.

"Meowth, that's right!" said Meowth.

"What do you want this time?" asked Nate.

"They always want out Pokémon." answered Ash.

"They especially want his Pikachu." said Dawn.

"You're correct." said Jessie.

"Thanks for the Pikachu." said James pulling out a gun.

He used the gun to make a claw come out and it grabbed Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed.

"Give me Pikachu back!" shouted Ash.

Team Rocket got into their balloon and started flying away.

"I need to have Pidove save Pikachu." said Ash "But I can't get my Pokéballs because this we're crammed into this hole."

"I can access my Pokéballs." said Nate "But the only one I can access is Gligar."

"Have Gligar use cut on the balloon." suggested Max.

"Great idea Max." complimented Nate having Gligar come out of the ball.

"Gligar!" said Gligar.

"Gligar, fly up to the balloon and use cut." commanded Nate.

Gligar nodded. Then he flew up and used cut on the balloon. Team Rocket dropped Pikachu and Gligar caught him.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket.

"Thanks Gligar." thanked Ash and Nate at the same time.

"Blaziken help everyone get out." commanded May as she let Blaziken out of the Pokéball.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken said nodding his head.

Blaziken said helping everyone out of the trap.

"Return Blaziken." commanded May.

"Return Gligar." commanded Nate.

"I think you should continue having Gligar use cut." suggested May "That's until Gligar wants to obey other moves."

"I think I will do that." said Nate.

May walked away and Nate watched her go over to Misty and Dawn.

"Hey Max." said Nate.

"What?" asked Max.

"May's your sister, right?" said Nate.

"Yes." replied Max.

"Then you have a really cute sister." said Nate.

"She's also a crazy sister." Max said blushing.

Nate started laughing as he and the rest of the group headed for Nacrene City.

And so, Nate's Gligar may not always obey, but there is still good use for him. How will things go on the way to the next town. Find out on the next exciting episode of Pokémon Black and White.


	12. Episode 11

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends were on their way to Nacrene City, so Ash can earn his next gym badge. Before they headed there, Ash and Nate decided to do some training. Unfortunately for Nate, his Pokémon was not wanting to obey his commands... Except for one move, but that was about it. Luckily his Pokémon was able to use that move to stop Team Rocket from stealing our friend Pikachu.

Today, our heroes are about to arrive in Nacrene City, but little do they know, there is someone sneaking up on them.

"Hey Nate, do you ever plan to battle gym leaders?" asked Ash.

"No," replied Nate "I just want to experience being a trainer, I don't have interest in being number one."

"I guess that's pretty cool." said Ash.

Just then, Nate felt someone's hands push him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, who's there?!" shouted Ash "Whoever did that is not cool!"

The rest of the group turned around and saw a slightly fat guy, with spiky brown hair, black eyes, a green jacket, a cyan shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Why did you do that?" asked May.

"I'm sorry, but that is not cool." said Tracey.

"Don't worry guys, it's just Kyle." said Nate getting up.

"You know this guy?" wondered Dawn.

"Yes, I do," explained Nate "I've known this guy all my life, he's been annoying me since we were little and he won't stop."

"That's right." said Kyle "And today, it's time to show my superiority, I heard that you have finally started your journey Nate, so I did too, show me who you got as your starter Pokémon, then I will show you mine. By the way, yours won't be better than mine."

"Fine then, come on out Charmander." commanded Nate.

"A Charmander," laughed Kyle "wait till you see what I have."

Kyle sent his Pokémon out of his Pokéball and a gold Charmander came out. His Charmander was a shiny Charmander.

"No way," said Brock "He has a shiny Pokémon, and those are extremely rare."

"Since my Charmander is more rare, mine is superior." concluded Kyle.

"We'll see about that," said Nate "let's battle."

"Challenge accepted," Kyle accepted "But I'm not going to stay here and watch you cry when I win."

"I'll be the referee." Brock decided.

"Charmander, use Scratch." commanded Nate.

"Okay then, Charmander use Super Scratch." commanded Kyle.

"Super Scratch isn't even a move." explained Ash.

"It makes the move better when you put the word super in front of it." explained Kyle.

"Never heard of that." said Dawn.

"That's because it isn't true." said Tracey.

Nate's Charmander started scratching Kyle's Charmander, but then Kyle's Charmander started using scratch and Nate's Charmander started taking damage.

"Now Charmander, use Super Flamethrower." commanded Kyle.

Kyle's Charmander spat out a Flamethrower, but it didn't do major damage to Nate's Charmander.

"Charmander, use growl." commanded Nate.

"Don't let his wannabe Charmander growl at you, use Super Slash." commanded Kyle.

In the end Kyle's Charmander won the match, and Nate's Charmander had fainted.

"Go ahead and celebrate Charmander, and beat up his Charmander some more." said Kyle.

Kyle's Charmander went over to Nate's Charmander, and jumped on him.

"Return Charmander." commanded Nate. "You are so annoying, I just want to punch you in the face right now."

Nate returned his Charmander to his Pokéball, then he ran over to Kyle and was about to punch him, but Tracey and May started holding him back. Kyle laughed as he had his Charmander return to the Pokéball and left.

"That guys such a jerk." said Misty.

"Why do you even talk to him?" asked Tracey.

"Because he won't leave me alone." explained Nate. "He's been trying to be superior to me ever since we met, and he still won't leave me alone, even though he's proven it so many times."

"Don't act that way." said May "I'm sure you can beat him eventually, besides, he's not worth your time anyways."

"Would you like me to beat him up for you?" asked Hilda.

"Why don't you beat someone up for Tracey instead," suggested Nate "We know you like him."

Tracey blushed.

"Maybe, but I'm still your friend." explained Hilda.

"You and I hardly know each other." said Nate.

"Yes, but eventually we can end up as close friends," said Hilda "You seem to get along with Ash pretty well, so why don't you start talking to the rest of us."

"Please don't flirt with me." said Nate.

"I'm not flirting, I just want to make friends." explained Hilda "Besides, I already have someone to flirt with."

"Nate, I think that we should take your Charmander to the Pokémon Center in Nacrene City." suggested Brock "He's probably taken a lot of damage from that battle, and he took some additional damage after the battle."

The group arrived at Nacrene and went to the Pokémon Center to get Charmander healed. When they entered Brock's face turned red. He ran over to Nurse Joy and started flirting.

"Why is he flirting with her?" asked Nate "I thought she rejected him in Striaton."

"That's not the same Nurse Joy," explained Misty "Every Pokémon Center has a different Nurse Joy, and all of them are related, and yes they are all named Joy."

"Crazy." said Nate.

"I better go help her." said Hilda.

Hilda did a front flip and landed on Brock's shoulders making him fall to the ground on his face.

"Ow!" screamed Brock "That still hurts!"

"I'm sorry about that." apologized Hilda.

"That's alright." said Nurse Joy.

"A friend of ours needs his Pokémon healed." said Hilda.

"Okay then, have your friend bring the Pokémon and I'll have it healed in no time." said Nurse Joy.

"Nate," called Hilda "Nurse Joy needs your Charmander."

Nate brought his Charmander over to Nurse Joy.

"Chansey, Audino, take Charmander to get healed." commanded Nurse Joy.

"I've never seen either of these Pokémon before." said Nate pulling out his Pokédex.

"Chansey," said the Pokédex "The Egg Pokémon, this Pokémon kindly lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon and People. Chansey is the evolved form of Happiny."

"Interesting." said Nate "I should check out the other Pokémon too."

"Audino," said the Pokédex "The Hearing Pokémon, this Pokémon touches others with the feelers on it's ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."

"So will Charmander be okay?" asked Nate.

"I'm sure Charmander will be just fine." answered Nurse Joy

Nate went over to the rest of the group.

"You know what, I'm not going to stop battling Kyle until I beat him." concluded Nate.

"So are you two rivals now?" asked Ash.

"We've been rivals for years." said Nate "But now were Pokémon rivals too."

Just then Nurse Joy handed Chamander back to Nate.

"You should probably give your Pokémon a break from battling," suggested Nurse Joy "That's what I would do."

Nate nodded as they left the Pokémon Center and headed off for the Nacrene City Gym.

Now that Nate and Kyle have become rivals, and Ash is off to get his second badge, what will happen next time on Pokémon Black and White.

**NOTES: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week, you are all probably mad at me for this, if not, then okay. I don't know if I'll be able to update at anytime this upcoming week, but it's a given that there will be some updates the week after. I'm also sorry that this episode was short, this won't happen very often, but it just takes me a while just to write one episode. Also, if you want your character to make an appearance as a guest, I can do that, just message me and tell me what they look like and what Pokémon to give them, and they can have a guest appearance, and at the end of the episode you will receive credit. This is just an idea, I don't know if any of you will be for it or not.**


	13. Episode 12

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, the group met someone that Nate had known for a long time. This person turned out to be someone that Nate had been trying to get rid of, but always failed to do so. After losing a Pokémon battle with him, the group arrived in Nacrene City and stopped at the Pokémon Center. Now the group is on their way to the Nacrene Gym so Ash can receive his second gym badge.

Today, our heroes are on their way to the gym, but first they decided to ask for directions to the gym.

Ash walked over to Nurse Joy to see if she knew where the Nacrene Gym was.

"Do you know where I can find the Gym?" asked Ash.

"Yes, I do," answered Nurse Joy "It's actually part of the museum, your'e not the first person who has asked me, a lot of people get confused about where it is, because most gyms aren't part of a museum."

"Do you know where the museum is?" Ash asked.

"You shouldn't miss it." answered Joy.

"I'm guessing I will notice it quickly?" Ash wondered.

"Yes." Joy replied.

The group headed out of the Pokémon Center and went to the Museum. They were about to enter, but there was a note one the door. The note said "Sorry, we are closed."

"I wonder why." wondered Brock.

Just then the group noticed someone familiar come by. It was Zack.

"They are closed because it was robbed." Zack explained "A gang known as Team Plasma stole the bones."

"Why would they do that?" asked May.

"I have no idea," answered Zack "But I've heard somewhere that they're trying to lure trainers over so that they will release their Pokémon."

"What kind of bones are they?" asked Nate.

"Apparently, bones that are used by Pokémon like Cubone and Marowak." said Zack.

Nate pulled out his Pokédex.

"Cubone," said the Pokédex "The Lonely Pokémon, when it thinks of it's dead mother, it cries. It's crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly."

"I better check the other Pokémon too." said Nate.

"Marowak," said the Pokédex "The Bone Keeper Pokémon, from it's birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. Marowak is the evolved form of Cubone."

"I say we should get the bones back." said Zack.

"Then I want have another battle with you." requested Ash.

"Okay," accepted Zack "But beware of my Pokémon, they have gotten stronger since our first battle."

"Wheres Team Plasma?" asked Max.

"Have no idea." answered Zack.

"Leave it to me!" shouted Hilda. "Come on out Patrat."

Hilda sent Patrat out of the Pokéball.

"Patrat!" said Patrat.

"Patrat, taste the ground." commanded Hilda.

Patrat licked the ground.

"Does it taste like Team Plasma?" asked Hilda.

"I don't think he knows what Team Plasma tastes like." said Misty.

"He does." explained Hilda "I once ran into Team Plasma before, and when they left, I had Patrat taste the ground to see what it tastes like after Team Plasma is there."

"I don't think Team Plasma changes the taste of the ground." said Dawn. "That's also disgusting."

Patrat started running away.

"I think Patrat knows where Team Plasma is." said Hilda "Follow Patrat."

The group followed Patrat, and eventually ran into Team Plasma.

"It actually worked." said Max surprised.

"Only my Patrat can do it." explained Hilda.

"Well I'm going to stop Team Plasma right now!" shouted Ash "Right Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said nodding his head.

"Don't be stupid Ash!" said Misty.

"I have to stop them!" shouted Ash "N is over there and I might have to battle him again!"

Ash and Pikachu ran over to Team Plasma.

"Give us the bones back!" Ash demanded.

"Why should we?" asked a grunt.

"Hold on." said N "I will take care of the kid, I've seen him before."

"Why are you doing this?" Ash asked. "Does this have to do with Pokémon needing to be released."

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Pokéballs." explained N "The ideals of how Trainers should be, and a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"

"Yes I do." answered Ash "but what does this have to do with the bones."

"That so?" replied N "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too."

"I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" Ash said.

"Fine then." accepted N.

"I'll help you." said Zack.

"And so will I" said Nate.

"Go Pikachu!" decided Ash.

"I choose Charmander!" Nate decided.

"I choose Pawniard." Zack decided.

"A triple battle. Okay then, come on out Pidove, Timburr and Tympole." N decided.

They all sent out their Pokémon.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before." Ash said looking at Timburr.

"Timburr," said the Pokédex "The Muscular Pokémon, the Pokémon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs."

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Tympole!" Ash commanded.

"Charmander, use flamethrower on Timburr!" Nate commanded.

"Pawniard, use slash on Pidove!" Zack commanded.

After a while, all their Pokémon were getting tired out.

"I can't handle seeing Pokémon like this any longer," N thought "I must end this battle."

"You win." he said "take the bones. Right now my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon, I need more power."

The Team Plasma grunts handed over the bones and they all left.

"Let's return the bones." said Ash "then we can battle Zack."

"I think you should probably battle the gym leader first." suggested Brock "I think Zack was serious when he said his Pokémon got stronger, right Zack."

"Yes," Zack replied "It's alright, I'll wait for you Ash, I'll be waiting for you outside this city."

Zack left Nacrene City.

"I guess we should go return them now," said Ash "Then I will get my second badge!"

The group headed for the museum to return the stolen bones.

And so, Ash is going to be ready for his next gym battle right after he returns those bones. Will Ash beat the gym leader? Find out on the next exciting episode of Pokémon Black and White.

**Notes: Yeah, this is probably my shortest episode yet, sorry, I just have other things going on so I can't really think about what to do in it right now. I also know that the bones were stolen after the gym battle, not before the gym battle. I have every right to change things though, so don't judge me.**


	14. Episode 13

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends arrived in Nacrene City and found out that the bones were stolen from the gym. Ash's rival Zack tagged along with them to get them back. After a battle with Team Plasma, the bones were given back to the gym and now Ash can battle it out for his next gym badge!

Today, our heroes are just about ready to go the Nacrene Gym, so that Ash will be able to get his next Unova gym badge.

Ash and his friends entered the gym.

"Hey Ash," said Max "I would like to check out this museum before you start your gym battle."

"But I want my second gym badge." said Ash.

"I agree with Max," Tracey agreed "I would like to see everything this museum offers, how about you just go on ahead, while we check this place out."

When they went inside a man in a suit with short brown hair and glasses walked up to them.

"Hello." he said "My name is Hawes."

"Are you the gym leader?'" asked Ash.

"No," said Hawes "I am the assistant director of this museum, if you want to battle the gym leader, you need to see my wife."

"Do you know where she is?" Ash asked.

"Just over there." Hawes answered pointing to the right of the inside of the museum.

"Sorry Ash," apologized Brock "I'm going to have to stay here at the museum."

"How come?" asked Ash.

"Because if I can't go out with the gym leader, there is no need to go see her." Brock explained.

"That's alright Ash," said Nate "I'll come with you."

"So will we." Misty, May and Dawn said together.

"What about Hilda?" Ash asked.

"I think she's busy talking to Tracey." said May.

"Come on Ash, lets get going." said Nate.

Ash, Nate, Dawn, Misty and May all headed to the gym while Brock, Max, Tracey and Hilda stayed at the museum. They entered the gym and saw a dark skinned lady with a big bush of teal hair.

"Welcome!" she said "The director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's Leader is me, Lenora!"

"Well my name is Ash from Pallet Town." Ash said "And I've come to win my second gym badge."

"Well then, challenger," Lenora accepted "I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!"

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle," the referee explained "Each battler will be able to use two Pokémon for this match, and there will be no time limit, let the battle begin!"

"I choose Swadloon!" shouted Ash.

"And I choose Lillipup!" shouted Lenora.

They both sent their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. Then Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

"Lillipup," explained the Pokédex. "The Puppy Pokémon, this Pokémon faces strong opponents with great courage, but when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."

"Okay then," said Ash "Swadloon, use string shot."

Swadloon's string shot got Lillipup wrapped up in the strings.

"Lillipup, get out of those strings and use take down." commanded Lenora.

Lillipup used take down on Swadloon. Swadloon took some damage, but Lillipup also took recoil damage. Meanwhile, Nate, Misty, May and Dawn were watching the battle and cheering for Ash.

"Come on Ash, you can do this!" shouted Misty.

"Have Swadloon hit Lillipup with his best attack!" demanded Nate.

"Swadloon, bug bite!" commanded Ash.

"Lillipup, use bite!" commanded Lenora.

Swadloon's bug bite did not do enough to take out Lillipup, but Lillipup's bite was enough to take out Swadloon.

"Swadloon is unable to battle," shouted the referee "Lillipup is the winner!"

"Return Swadloon," commanded Ash "Go Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and got ready to fight.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

"Pika...Chuuu!" shouted Pikachu using thunderbolt.

Lillipup fell to the ground.

"Lillipup is unable to battle," shouted the Referee "Pikachu is the winner!"

"Go Ash!" shouted Dawn.

"Piplup!" shouted Dawn's Piplup.

"Now beat her next Pokémon!" shouted May.

"I think Ash is starting to inspire me." said Nate "Come on out Charmander."

Nate sent Charmander out of the Pokéball.

"Char Charmander!" said Charmander.

"Why are you sending out Charmander?" asked May.

"I'm going to have Charmander outside the Pokéball all the time now," explained Nate. "Similar to how Ash keeps Pikachu out, and how Dawn keeps Piplup out, but I'm inspired by Ash not Dawn. No offense Dawn."

"That's okay." said Dawn.

While they were chatting Lenora got ready to send out her next Pokémon.

"Go Watchog!" said Lenora.

When Watchog came out of the Pokéball, Ash pulled his Pokédex out.

"Watchog," explained the Pokédex "The Lookout Pokémon, when this Pokémon sees an enemy, it's tail stands high, and it spits the seeds of berries stored in it's cheek pouches. Watchog is the evolved form of Patrat."

"Hilda will have one of those someday." said Misty.

"That's if her Patrat decides to evolve." explained May.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

"Watchog, use Low kick!" commanded Lenora.

Neither Pikachu or Watchog took much damage from each other's attacks.

"Come on Ash, please win this!" shouted Dawn.

"You can do it Ash!" shouted Nate.

"Charmander!" shouted Nate's Charmander.

After a while both Watchog and Pikachu were tired out.

"Come on Pikachu, we can do this, use Thunder Shock!" commanded Ash.

"Watchog, use bite!" commanded Lenora.

Watchog dodged Pikachu's thunder shock and used bite on Pikachu causing Pikachu to faint.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," shouted the referee "Watchog is the winner, giving Lenora the victory."

"No!" shouted Ash picking up Pikachu.

"You can always try again next time." said Lenora.

Ash left the gym and his friends followed him on his way out.

"You know what Ash." said Nate "You're still an inspiration to me."

"Thanks Nate." said Ash. "I better go to the Pokémon center to heal Pikachu and Swadloon."

Ash left the museum, while Nate, Dawn, Misty and May went to go see the others.

"Did Ash win?" asked Brock.

"No he didn't unfortunately." said Dawn.

"That's too bad." said Brock.

"You guys should have checked out this museum." said Max.

"You really should have." said Hilda "It's really awesome when Tracey does his research."

"Okay then." said Misty "Anyways, let's get out of the museum and go meet up with Ash at the Center."

The group headed out of the museum and said goodbye to Hawes. Then they met up with Ash at the Pokémon Center just in time to see that his Pokémon had been healed.

"You know what Ash." said Tracey "When you have your rematch, we're all going to watch you battle her."

"Really?" wondered Ash.

"As long as Tracey does." said Hilda.

"You guys are the best, right Pikachu." complemented Ash.

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu.

And so, Ash may have lost the battle, but he is still going to do his best to win the rematch. Will he win his rematch, find out on the next exciting episode of Pokémon Black and White!

**Notes:** **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know I said I'd do a lot of episodes last month, but so much went on that month, and I didn't have time to do so. I promise that there will be at least one or two more episodes this month, and next month I will try to update more. I really hate it when I can't update, and I know you are probably all getting impatient if you are one of the people who put this fanfiction as one of your favorites.**


	15. Episode 14

Previously on Pokémon Black and White, Ash and his friends went to the Nacrene City Gym/Museum and Ash battled it out with the gym leader Lenora. Nate started to be inspired by Ash and decided to have his starter Pokémon outside of the Pokeball at all times. Unfortunately for Ash, he lost the gym battle, but Nate continues to be inspired by him. Will Ash win this time? Find out on this Episode of Pokémon Black and White.

Today, our heroes are at the Pokémon Center and are just on their way out, so Ash can have a rematch with Lenora.

"I'm not going to lose this time!" Ash promised "Right Pikachu."

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"And you are sure of it right?" wondered Misty.

"Absolutely." answered Ash.

"Like we said, we are all going to watch your gym battle this time." Brock said.

"No flirting with the gym leader Brock." demanded Misty.

"He probably won't promise that," explained Tracey "And even if he did, he would still flirt with her."

"I'll take care of it if he does!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Come on guys, we need to get to the gym now!" said Ash.

"Yeah, I want to see Ash battle." said Nate. "Right Charmander."

"Char Char." said Charmander nodding his head.

"Okay fine." said Misty.

The group headed out of the Pokémon Center and went to the gym. Above them was Team Rocket in their Meowth balloon.

"Look, it's a museum." said Meowth "And the twerps are on their way."

"I think we should steal from it." said Jessie.

"What about Pikachu?" asked James.

"We'll do that too." said Jessie.

The group went into the museum and to the gym.

"So you've come for a rematch?" wondered Lenora.

"Yes I have." said Ash "And this time I won't lose."

Just then Brock noticed Lenora and his face turned red, he started running over to her, but then Hilda did a front flip and landed on Brock's shoulders pushing his face against the floor.

"Sorry about that." apologized Hilda.

"I'm okay." said Brock.

"No not you, her." said Hilda.

"What's with him, doesn't he realize that I'm married?" wondered Lenora.

"He probably does." said Misty "But he doesn't care."

"Fine then," said Lenora "Are you ready to battle Ash?"

"Yes I am." said Ash "I choose Pidove."

Ash sent Pidove out of the Pokéball.

"And I choose Lilipup." decided Lenora.

"Pidove, use peck." commanded Ash.

"Lillipup, use bite." commanded Lenora.

Pidove's peck was faster than Lillipup's bite, but both of them still ended up taking damage. Pidove and Lillipup both got up and continued battling.

"I think Ash is going to win this." said Nate. "If he doesn't, I'm going to be very upset."

"Come on Ash, you can do it!" shouted May.

"Pidove, use gust!" commanded Ash.

Pidove's gust almost defeated Lillipup, but Lillipup was barely able to survive the hit.

"Come on Lillipup, get up and use tackle." commanded Lenora.

"Dodge it Pidove, then use quick attack!" commanded Ash.

Ash's Pidove dodged Lillipup's tackle and used quick attack on Lillipup winning the battle.

"Lillipup is unable to battle." said the Judge "Pidove is the winner!"

"Return Lillipup." commanded Lenora "Go Watchog!"

Watchog came out of the Pokéball and was ready to fight Pidove.

"Pidove use peck!" commanded Ash.

"Watchog, use low kick!" commanded Lenora.

Ash's Pidove was starting to get tired out from the battle and peck missed, then Watchog's low kick did damage to Pidove causing it to faint.

"Pidove is unable to battle!" said the Judge "Watchog is the winner!"

"Come on Ash, please win this!" Nate begged.

"You seem to be obsessed with Ash." said Misty.

"I am not!" shouted Nate "He's just my best friend."

"You two have only known each other for about a week and a half." explained Max. "I don't see how you consider him as your best friend now."

"Don't care." said Nate.

"Alright Pikachu," said Ash "You need to defeat Watchog this time."

Pikachu started to freak out, because he didn't want to get beaten up again, but then he thought about Ash and decided to fight Watchog.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" commanded Ash.

"Watchog, low kick!" commanded Lenora.

Watchdog's low kick went through the thunderbolt and hit Pikachu. Pikachu fell to the floor.

"Come on Pikachu, get up." begged Ash.

Pikachu got up and was ready to continue.

"Pikachu, use agility, then use quick attack." commanded Ash.

Pikachu did both, but Watchog didn't take very much damage.

"Watchog, use bite." commanded Lenora.

Pikachu was luckily able to dodge the bite, then Ash had Pikachu use thunder and Watchog was knocked out.

"Watchog is unable to battle!" announced the Judge "Pikachu is the winner, making Ash the winner of this battle!"

"Congratulations Ash," congratulated Lenora "This is for you, a Basic Badge."

Lenora handed Ash the badge.

"Thank you." thanked Ash "Alright, I won the Basic Badge!"

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.

"I knew you could do it." said Nate.

"I'm so happy you won." said Dawn.

"Piplup!" shouted Piplup.

"Alright guys, lets go celebrate!" said Brock "We're going to the all you can eat buffet across from the Pokémon Center."

"Alright," shouted Ash "I'm starving, lets go!"

The group headed out of the museum and headed for the buffet.

"Now that you have two badges, what are you gonna do now?" asked Nate.

"Probably battle Zack like I promised." answered Ash.

"I'm sure you can beat him." said Nate.

Ash and Nate started laughing while the rest of the group just continued walking.

And so, Ash now has two gym badges from the Unova region, and is going to have a rematch with Zack. What will become of Ash now that he has two badges, find out on the next episode of Pokémon Black and White!

**Notes: Like I promised, here is the update I gave you for this month. And just so those of you who haven't played Pokémon Black and White yet, there is no all you can eat buffet in Nacrene City. Just so you know, hope you guys enjoyed this episode.**


End file.
